


God Help and Forgive Me

by Publius1776



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Office, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Publius1776/pseuds/Publius1776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton is a walking human disaster. All that matters to him is his work, which has left him seemingly incapable of taking care of himself. Having exhausted everyone else around him, Hamilton finds himself spiraling down into a particularity dark place. Can anyone save him? Enter George Washington, filled with concern for his most valued employee and friend, along with a plethora of other feelings he isn't willing to face..yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Elevator Blues

A clock chimed loudly in the background of the office and Alex swore at the distraction. A glare at the wall alerted him to the fact it was after 10 pm; he could have swore it had only been five when he had looked up last. Everyone would have been long gone for the evening and if he was being honest, Alex knew he needed to go home as well. He couldn’t remember when he had eaten last and the greasy strands tumbling out of his bun cited the desperate need for a shower. The young man shook his head; Eliza would have never let him get like this. She would see through the lies he told everyone else and force him to take care of himself. Or more accurately, let her take care of him. But Alex had pushed her away; he didn’t need someone worrying over him constantly and distracting him from his work. Nothing was more important than his work. Saving the document he had been typing and pushing some papers into his desk, Alex grabbed his work bag and stumbled to the door. "Son of.." he mumbled to himself, vainly attempting to fight the dizziness threatening to engulf him. He didn’t think it had been that long since he ate..or maybe it was the lack of sleep. Alex struggled through his memories to try and recall the last time he had slept. Unable to come up with an answer, he shrugged it off and continued down the hall towards the elevator. 

George Washington was a busy man, that could never be denied. But even he understood the importance of a good nights rest and leaving the office at a reasonable hour. He expected his employees out by five and he himself left around six. Tonight he found himself caught up in reviewing a possible case for his firm and had lost track of time. Needless to say he was rather concerned when he looked up and found it was after ten. "Martha will be angry.." George forced the thought from his head as quickly as it came. Martha was long gone; George wasn't sure why he still thought of her as his wife or worried what she thought. They were still close friends, even after the divorce, but it was obvious that marriage had been doomed to fail. "Not a good time to go down memory lane George," he chastised to himself, shutting his computer down for the night. Gathering his things, George stood and rubbed his hands against weary eyes. It had been awhile since he had stayed up this late; he was too old for late nights anymore. George knew he wasn't that old; at 45, he was proud at how well he carried himself. He had the appearance of a much younger man, but his eyes gave away a soul that had seen far too much to be young. Locking the door behind him, George started at a loud thunk from down the hall, followed by the ding of the elevator opening. "Who in the world would be here at this hour," he murmured, heading off in the direction of the noise. Turning the corner, he exhaled a sigh of exasperation at the sight before him. "Of course…Hamilton." 

Alex had really tried to stay awake while waiting on the elevator. But the damn thing was taking so long and for no real reason. No one else was in the building, so what could be the hold up? He would have taken the stairs if he thought he had the energy. But he knew better and elected to wait, propping himself up against the wall. That proved to be a bad idea though, as he nodded off. Somewhere in the process, his bag had fallen to the ground. And this is how George Washington found him. Drooling against the wall with the contents of his bag scattered on floor. The older man stifled a laugh before gazing at his employee with concern. Honestly he hadn’t been paying much attention to the appearance of his most trusted employee but he had noticed that the young man had been looking a little worse for wear lately. "Hamilton," he called out, approaching the man with caution. The other didn't move or even seem to acknowledge his name. George frowned, reaching out to grasp the long haired man's shoulder. "Alexander.." he prompted again, voice gentle. But still no response. George's frown deepened; he had only seen Alexander like this one other time. 

He had been fresh out of law school, determined to make an impression in the world. Unfortunately Alexander had thought the best way to do that was to take on the nation's debt crisis single handily and propose legislation which he sent tirelessly to everyone in congress. Working at Washington's firm had provided a wide network to try and push his ideas, but the young lawyer had fell a little flat. However, Alexander had shown a determination George would never forget. He'd also shown a series of self destructive tendencies. In the month that Alexander had focused solely on this project, he'd lost twenty pounds and refused to sleep for more than a handful of hours a week. His girlfriend at the time had finally barged in one day to find Alex asleep at his desk, unable to be woken. She had enlisted some of his friends to carry him out while she apologized profusely to Washington and assured him it would not happen again. "What was her name…Eliza?" George tried to recall the last time Alexander had mentioned her. Wait..they had broken up months ago. Who else could he call? Looking at his phone, he could see the time growing closer to eleven. George sighed again, stooping to collect the contents of Hamilton's bag off the ground. As carefully as he could, George scooped the smaller man into his arms with surprising ease. "Christ Alexander, when was the last time you ate," he wondered, stepping into the elevator. Looking down at the sleeping man in his arms, who hadn’t stirred once since being moved, he groaned realizing he had no clue where the other lived. "Its really too late for this..Alexander you’re going home with me and getting some damn sleep," George stated firmly to the limp form in his arms. Hearing no protest aside from gentle snores, George loaded the smaller man into his car and headed off towards his home.


	2. It's Downhill from Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex awakens and Washington confronts him.

The drive to Washington's home had been an eerily quiet one; George was not used to silence from the firecracker that was Alexander Hamilton. Pulling up into the spacious garage, George moved to extract Alex from the passenger's seat. He decided to leave the tattered bag in the car; he highly doubted it would be needed anyways. Carefully rearranging the boy on his arms to unlock the front door, George spared a few glances around to make sure his neighbors weren't watching. Not that it mattered and not that anyone would actually care, but it would seem a bit odd to someone if they saw him carrying his unconscious employee into his home. "Jefferson would have a field day with that.." George chuckled to himself, pushing the heavy wooden door open. The quietness of the house always struck him when he entered. When he and Martha were married, the house was never quiet. She was always in the kitchen cooking dinner, blaring some terrible music at ridiculous volumes. A smile briefly flashed across George's face as he allowed himself to get lost in the memories. Things like that were what he missed most about being married; the constant companionship, the feeling of being needed. Their marriage, no matter how complicated, had been a happy one. Just one that should not have happened if they had both been honest with themselves. A soft snore jerked George from his nostalgia and turned his attention back to the problem at hand. "I don't suppose you'll be needing any entertainment this evening Mr. Hamilton," he mused out loud, making his way up the stairs to the guest room. Laying the smaller man gingerly on the bed, George straightened, wincing as his back popped. "I am too old for this.." he sighed, pulling Alex's shoes off and tucking him in loosely. Leaning over the sleeping man, he brushed a stray piece of hair back into place. "Get some sleep Alexander," he whispered and slipped out the door without another word. Once in his own room and with a glance at the clock on the nightstand, George decided to forgo a shower until in the morning. He had been up long enough and could feel his own eyes getting heavy. Discarding the day's suit with care, he climbed into bed, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

Alex woke with a start, frantically searching for the lamp switch on his bedside table. His fingers met cool steel instead of the usual warm clay and he panicked momentarily. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was waiting on the elevator at work. Flipping on the light. Alex closely examined his surroundings. Nothing about this room was familiar, and there was no sign that there was someone meant to be in the bed with him. At least he could firmly rule out a bender that had led to a one night stand. But that still begged the question, where the hell was he? Scrambling out of the bed, he pulled his shoes on and began searching for his bag and his phone. When it became clear that neither of the aforementioned items were in the room with him, he quietly opened the door and slipped from the room into the hallway. "Stairs, okay there's stairs.." he muttered to himself, easing his way down the dark staircase. At the end, the only light that appeared to illuminate the front door and Alex saw his chance to bolt, bag and phone be damned. Just as he clicked the locked out of place and moved to turn the door, a rustle behind him and a hand on his waist caused him to freeze. "And just where do you think you're going Alexander?" a deep sleep riddled voice drawled near his ear. 

Shuffling outside his door pulled George out of his sleep. "What the hell," he grumbled, frowning at his own swear and the 2:37 time blinking at him. He really needed a decent amount of sleep, otherwise his mood would be shot for the day. A creak at the staircase caught his attention. He quietly crept to the door, listening for more noise. The tell-tale sounds of feet moving down the stairs caused him to step out in the hall and investigate. Sure enough, Hamilton was creeping down the stair case, obviously trying to go to great lengths not to make noise. "Of course he couldn't just sleep for a few hours like a normal person," George growled, silently trailing after him. He let him make it to the door and almost open it before reaching out to stop him. "And just where do you think you're going Alexander?" 

Alex jumped as the hand on his waist tightened. It took a moment for the familiar voice to register in his brain. "Washington, sir?" he squeaked out. "I think we're a bit past such formalities Alexander," George chuckled, before realizing where his grip on Alexander had landed. Letting go of the smaller man's waist, he stepped back, a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Alex quickly gathered his composure and moved on to the more pressing questions. "Sir, with all due respect, what am I doing at your house..in your guest room?" Washington appeared to be collecting himself but before he could respond, Alex's stomach rumbled loudly. The older man grimaced and Alex looked down, face flushed with embarrassment. "Alexander when is the last time you ate?" Washington asked calmly. The younger man mumbled something at the ground, not meeting the other's gaze. George sighed in frustration, stepping into Alex's personal space. Gently lifting the boy's chin to meet his gaze, he repeated his question. "Son, when was the last time you ate?" Alexander's breath caught, confused by his bosses' closeness. He struggled to recall his last meal..he could have sworn John had dropped off pizza the night before last but he didn’t remember eating it. And Laf or Herc usually dropped coffee and a muffin or a sandwich off once a day. But he couldn't put his finger on the exact date. "I don’t..I can't remember sir.." he finally whispered back. George's eyes hardened and Alex suddenly felt himself being pulled to the kitchen and pushed into a chair. "Give me a minute," George called over his shoulder, digging in the refrigerator and pulling out a container of leftovers. While waiting for it to warm up, he took the time to closely examine the younger man. He had been right; the young man had definitely lost weight. A significant amount if Washington had to guess. The dark bags under his eyes were even more prominent when he was awake and his usual golden skin was pale. The boy looked like hell and obviously wasn't taking care of himself. The microwave dinged and George removed the container and set it down in front of Alex.

"Eat." Washington demanded, sitting across from Alex. The smaller man eyed the pasta disdainfully. "Do I have to," his voice held traces of a childish whine and George couldn't help but smile. "Eat son," he repeated, his tone more gentle. "Not your son," Alex grumbled, but dug into the pasta he had be given. He had to admit, it was delicious. The leftovers were soon devoured and Alex looked up to see his boss carefully watching him. Alex tucked a stray piece of hair back into place, shifting uncomfortably. "Alexander..I think we need to talk." Alex cringed; hearing that sentence was never good. "About what sir?" he questioned meekly, picking at his nails. He flinched when he heard George's slight growl. "What the hell is going on with you son? You're a walking disaster, I'm sorry to say it. You obviously aren't eating, you passed out waiting for the damn elevator," Alex cringed again; so that's why he was here. "Has my work been an issue sir," he whispered, automatically wiping at his eyes that had begun to fill with tears. All he had was his work. George's expression immediately softened and he reached across the table to lay a comforting hand over Alex's. "Of course not son..but you can’t work if you're dead. At this rate, that's where this is heading." He bit his lip, removing his hand to cross his arms over his chest. "I'm just..concerned about you. There's something going on that you aren’t telling me. That you don't seem to be tellingly anyone else. Let me help son." "I'm not your son," Alex snarled, jumping to his feet. "And I don't have to listen to this shit. I am fine. Everything is fine. You're my boss, not my father. Now if you don’t mind, I have work to do." He stalked out of the kitchen, almost making it to the front door again before he was shoved into the wall. 

Maybe it was the lack of sleep, the concern, or the blatant insolence of Hamilton, but George was done. With an effective shove, he had the younger man pinned to the wall, glaring at him. "You are not going anywhere," he rumbled, voice dark and filled with something Alex couldn't quite place. "You are going upstairs to take a shower, then you are going to bring your ass back down here and tell me what is going on. Do you understand?" Alex nodded, eyes wide. Washington's tone left no room for argument and strangely, Alex didn’t feel the desire to fight back for once. George stepped away, but Alex stayed in place, waiting for..he didn’t really know. "My bathroom is upstairs, to the left. Shower, take whatever you need from the closet. Then we'll talk." Alex nodded again and practically ran up the stairs in his haste to obey. George waited until he heard the door slam and sank to the ground, leaning against the wall. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. Again comments and suggestions are welcome.


	3. Confession Time, Here's What I've Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington presses Alexander for more information regarding his current plight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains brief discussion of mental illness, mentions of suicidal thoughts.

Twenty minutes later when Alex emerged from the bathroom and made his way back downstairs, George was seated on the couch in the living room. The younger man cast a wry glance at the drink clutched tightly in the hand of his boss. "A bit early for that don't you think," he joked weakly, looking away when George raised an eyebrow. "The situation seemed to call for it," the other responded, voice casual. George gestured at the arm chair across from him and Alex curled up in, wrapping his arms protectively around his knees. The silence soon became to much for him. "So.." Alex started, chewing on his bottom lip. "So.." George repeated, regarding the man across him with concern. "Do you want to tell me what this is about?" Alex winced and tried to curl further into himself. "Not really," he mumbled. George straightened, setting his glass on the coffee table with a loud thunk that made Alex jump. "We are past the point of you getting to be childish Alexander. My suggestion would be to tell me what the hell is going on before I have no choice but to get others involved." Alex looked at Washington, eyes wide. "What do you mean get others involved? You can't tell Lafayette or Hercules, they'll get worried and they'll call Eliza. Not to mention they’ll tell John and they'll put me on another watch and I just can’t deal with that again. Couldn't even have butter knives for a week.." 

George had vaguely lost track of Alex's rambling, wondering if he could really enlist the help of Alexander's friends when something caught his focus. "Watch?" he asked dumbly, still trying to process what he had heard. Alex froze, aware of what he had just let slip. Biting deep enough into his lip to draw blood, he played with the too long sleeves of the sweater he had borrowed from Washington. George noticed and raised from his seat, moving to kneel in front of the frightened man. Slowly, he wiped at the blood with care. Alex flinched away, pressing further into the back of the armchair. "Sir.." George shifted back some, but still remained kneeling in front of the chair. "Alexander..talk to me. I can't help you if you keep me in the dark. I'm concerned." There is was, that tone of voice that made Alex's stomach do weird things. "Please..please sir. You don’t..you can't help me. No one can and even if they really wanted to, they just get frustrated and leave anyways. I'm fine, I promise I'll straighten up and my work won't be effected. Just..can I go home please?" Tears were starting to collect in Alex's eyes and he buried his face in his knees to hide them when George made no move to let him out. "Please sir, you have to understand I can’t tell you this. Too many people know already and I can’t handle anyone else thinking I'm pathetic. I will be fine, just let me be." Alex continued, trying to fight back the sobs racking his body. 

George felt torn watching the young man break down in front of him. On the one hand, it was obvious he needed help, but it was plain he wasn't going to ask for it. His mind went back to the look on Alex's face when he had told him to go shower. He'd never seen the other so..submissive. Then again, George rarely made it a point to bring out the 'General' voice. Most of the time he didn’t need it to get what he wanted. But maybe.."Alexander.." he began again, careful to let the authoritative tone seep into his voice. "Look at me." The smaller man's head lifted timidly and George had to fight the urge to brush the tears from his eyes. "I want you to tell me everything, so that I can help you. I have no intentions of leaving you or growing tired of you. You are not pathetic. Now explain." Alex buried his face back in his knees and George figured he had made a mistake when a small voice began talking. 

"After my mom dying and the hurricane.." (George was already vaguely familiar with Hamilton's tragic backstory after an interesting evening with a very intoxicated Gilbert) "Everything was just off. I immigrated to the states, spent a little time in the system. One of my foster families got concerned..apparently I wasn't acting like a normal 17 year old. So they sent me to therapy." Alex's voice stilled at that point and a few weak sniffles could be heard. George ran a comforting hand through his hair, encouraging him to continue. "They diagnosed me with bipolar disorder. Something about a combination of genetics and the stress of everything that happened. I've been on medicine ever since but even with the pills its..its just so hard to keep up sometimes..I've never been good at taking care of myself. My mom used to pick on me about it but its just gotten worse as I've gotten older. John got me through college and Eliza helped me through law school and the last few years..but everyone gets tired eventually. I'm useless..I can’t take care of myself and I can’t make anyone happy." Alex was crying again by this point, rocking back and forth slightly in the chair. "I'm just fucking worthless," he spat suddenly, head flying up in rage. "No one is ever going to love me or help me because I'm a walking human disaster." It was George's turn to cringe as his words were thrown back at him. "I'm a pathetic piece of shit and if I was smart, I would have killed myself a long time ago and done everyone a favor." 

George's eyes widened as Alexander finished his angry rambles, heart aching at how little the boy valued himself. "Alexander, none of that is true." He cradled the smaller man's face in his hands, forcing him to meet his gaze. "Please let me help you," he pleaded. Alex tried to jerk his face away, slamming his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to look at the other man's face. George sighed, shoulders dropping in defeat. He'd ask one more time, then he'd let the boy go home. "Please..tell me what you need son." he whispered, praying to every god he could think of that the stubborn man before him would listen. Alex's eyes flew open and before either knew what was going on, he had crushed his lips against his bosses'. George pulled away quickly in shock, but before he could explain or even say anything, Alexander had shoved him aside and was sprinting up the stairs. George chased after him, but by the time he had reached the top of the staircase, his bathroom during was being slammed shut and he heard the lock click into place. "Fuck.."


	4. The Room Where It Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its all gone to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: self-harm described and discussed

Washington chose to give the boy a few minutes of privacy while he paced the hallway, trying to collect his thoughts. His employee had kissed him. No wait Alexander had kissed him. God knows how many times he had thought about those lips but this..this was not the way he had wanted it to happen. Alexander was in no position for something of that nature. But that look in his eyes, those soft lips on his own, however brief..George had to shake his head. No, now was not the time for that. There were bigger problems at hand, like the young man currently locked in his bathroom. Knocking softly, George strained to hear any response from behind the door. "Alexander, please open the door. I think we need to talk." He attempted to keep his voice as calm as possible, not wanting to frighten the other any more. "Go away.." The reply was meek and muffled and George didn't think he had ever heard something more heartbreaking. "Son, please. I'm not angry I'm just.." Truth be told, the older man was unsure of how to finish that sentence. Alex was all to happy to supply his own ending though. "I get it, you're disgusted. You don’t have to say it. It was a mistake. I'm sorry, I'm pathetic I know. Just give me a minute and I will be out of your hair. Just need a minute." George exhaled, trying to think of ways to calm Hamilton down. "Alex please just open the door. Talk to me," he begged. Instead of reply, all he heard was shuffling in the bathroom and a few soft swears. Then silence. George frowned. Why was Hamilton being so quiet? No angry out bursts or sobs, just an unsettling silence. "Alex, I need you to open the door," he repeated, voice more urgent than before. Still no answer. "Alexander Hamilton, you have exactly thirty seconds to open the damn door before I kick it in," George growled out, slamming his fist against said door. When his demand was met with an indifferent silence, he took a deep breath and stepped back, effectively breaking the door open with a well placed kick. He didn’t think anything would have prepared him for the sight that met him.

Alex was curled up between the toilet and the shower, broken pieces of one of George's razor laying scattered about. He was holding the actual razor in his hand, but to George's vast relief, he saw very little blood on the floor. Acting out of instinct more than anything else, he snatched the razor out of Alex's hand, ignoring the sharp bite he felt in his own fingers. Tossing it aside, he grabbed the exposed wrist and examined it closely. Several small cuts and one larger gash, but nothing life threatening. Digging under the cabinet for his first aid kit, George set to work cleaning and wrapping up the wounds. Alex, to his credit, for once remained silent when it was needed. When he was finished, he stood, washing his hands and collecting his thoughts. "Come with me," George finally ground out, walking out of the bathroom without so much as a look back at Hamilton. He had no doubt that the other would follow him to his room. Sure enough, he heard soft footsteps trailing behind him. Once in the room, he gestured towards the bed and Alex sat without needed to be told. "Sir I can explain.." he started, picking idly at the bandages Washington had put on his arm. George propped himself up against the wall opposite of the bed, and waited, arms crossed over his chest and face dark. "I just..I don't..I wasn't thinking when I kissed you I'm so sorry. Please don't fire me, I know what I did was way over every line you could possibly think of but I didn't mean to. I won't tell anyone, I'll work overtime, anything sir." Alex was out of breath by the end of his ramble and close to tears again, arms wrapped tightly around himself. George snorted, not able to believe how dense his employee was. "Alexander, if you honestly think that's what this is about, you need more help than I thought." Alex threw him a confused look, and George wanted to punch the wall. "I kick open my bathroom door to find you trying to slice your own arm open and you really think I want to talk about you kissing me?" Alex grimaced and ran shaking hands through his hair. "I'm sorry sir.." he finally murmured. "I just needed the pain. It's constant, grounding. I didn't know what else to do." 

George had to work hard not to be instantly sick when Alex offered his explanation. He didn't want to think of how long the boy had likely been doing this, but he had to ask. "How long has this been going on son," he questioned. Alex frowned at the question, but answered anyways. "Started after my mom died. When I was with John and Eliza, they came up with…alternative methods. But when they both left, I started this again." George perked up at the thought of alternative methods. "Whatever those other methods were son, tell me. We can make that work. I don’t want- I mean I can't have you doing this to yourself. Its dangerous." Alex visibly tensed and jumped off the bed, backing up to the door. "Sir, no you don't understand. You don’t know what I'm talking about. You can never..you would never..no, no, NO!" he practically shouted, covering his face in shame. George immediately crossed the room to comfort the other, but Alex flinched away. "Whatever it is, I can do it. I can help you, if you let me." Alex shook his head, biting into his lip again. "Not this, you can't do this." "Enough," George's tone was firm, much like the grip he now held on Alex's chin. "I want you to tell me what they did to help you. What I can do to help you. Now." Alex gulped, but the tension seemed to leave his body all at once. There it was again; that complete submissiveness George could have never imagined Hamilton capable of. "We were-they were..they were my doms sir.." he finally answered, voice barely a whisper. "They knew I needed the pain. They figured the better way to go was for them to manage it. They took care of me too..made sure I ate and slept. Kept me out of my head. When they left I just..couldn't cope anymore." 

George's mind was racing with the new information. Alexander had been in a dominate/submissive relationship; more to the point it seemed like he needed a relationship of this nature to function. It had been a long time since he himself had dabbled in this type of thing; before marrying Martha, he had been curious and after the divorce, he had explored his more dominate side. He wasn't the most experienced, but he was going to learn fast. But for now, there were more pressing matters at hand. Alexander was crying again and George couldn't let it continue. "Oh my poor boy," he murmured, pressing gentle kisses to soft skin of Alex's neck. The gasp the left the smaller man's mouth was gratifying, and George moved his soft kisses to the corner of his mouth. "My good boy. My sweet, sweet boy." At that, Alex began to sob, collapsing into George's warm embrace. Guiding the younger man to the bed, he carefully pulled him down into the warm sheets. Pressing one more kiss to his forehead, George let out a faintly exhausted sigh. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. But for now, sleep my boy." Alexander's eyes immediately closed and he soon drifted off to sleep. George watched him for a few moments, amazed at the events of the night. He knew this was a very precarious situation and at any moment, the boy might take off. But he also knew Alex needed this..and he'd be lying if he denied wanting to do it. "How can I say no to this.." he mumbled, sleep finally overtaking him as he pressed his face into the other's hair.


	5. Say No to This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very sad and smol Alexander. For real though, the boy needs lots of hugs.

Beep, beep, beep. George groaned and reached over to press the snooze button on his alarm. He never remembered to turn the darn thing off on the weekends, which led to the inevitable end to his sleeping in. Usually he wasn't this warm though. In fact, he didn't feel particularly inclined to get up this morning. Instead he curled closer to the warm body beside him, determined to catch a few more hours of sleep. George's eyes flew open when he registered that there was indeed a small warm body in the bed that belonged to Alexander Hamilton and the events of last night flooded back. "Holy shit.." he muttered under his breath, carefully extracting himself from the bed. Alexander Hamilton had admitted to him that he was a submissive. He had basically admitted he needed a dominant to take care of him. And George had taken it upon himself to fill that position. He needed time to think and an ungodly amount of coffee before he could properly face Alexander. Padding his way down stairs to the kitchen, he started the coffee and set to work on breakfast, grateful for the distraction. 

A good half hour later, Alex emerged from the stair case and awkwardly hovered in the door way of the kitchen. He cleared this throat to make his presence known and George turned, met with one of the most adorable sights he had ever seen. Alex's hair had long since escaped the bun it had been wrangled in after his shower and was thoroughly ruffled from sleep. For some reason he had decided he needed the comforter, so the soft green blanket was bundled around his tiny frame and pooled behind him on the floor. "Good morning," George called out, stepping towards him with caution. He tried not to feel hurt when Alex stepped back, avoiding his gaze. "Um, I'm ready to go home now," Alex pulled the blanket tighter around him. George ignored the request and went back to placing assorted breakfast items on the bar. Alex frowned, annoyed by the indifference to his demand. "I said I'm ready to go home," His voice was only slightly stronger this time. George chuckled, filling two glasses with juice. "I heard what you said. Now, get over and eat." Alex's frown deepened, but he complied, sliding onto one of the bar stools. The two ate breakfast in silence and Alex almost thought last night would be forgotten until George cleared the plates away and turned back to face him. "So last night was..interesting," he began cautiously and Alexander braced himself for the worst. 

"Look, can we please forget all this happened? I appreciate everything you did but I can't..you can’t do this for me. I can't ask-I don't want this from you," Alex stared holes into the bar, determined not to look at George. He wouldn't let this happen. He wouldn't ruin him. A deep rumble of laughter came from close by, causing Alex's head to jerk up. Washington was leaning across the bar from him, eyes dark with something Alex couldn't quite place. "You say that like this is a choice. This is obviously something you need. And I feel like you wouldn't ask this from anyone. That's why I'm offering." Alex closed his eyes and shook his head vigorously back and forth. "I don’t need this," he repeated faintly, unaware of George moving around the bar to his side. "I don’t want this." The older man propped his arms on the counter on either side of Alexander, letting his lips ghost over his neck. "No one has to know Alexander. I can help you.." He nipped lightly at pale skin, relishing in the groan he received in response. "You don’t know what you're agreeing to..what I might need from you..I can't do that to you." Alex shivered, trying not to focus on the gentle ministrations being performed on his neck. "John and Eliza..I ruined them. I can't do that to you.." Traitorous tears were forming again and the smaller man fought the urge to swipe at them. "Oh my little Alexander," George sighed against the other's neck. "I think we need to get you out of your head for a little while. Wouldn't you agree?" He emphasized his point with a sharp bite. "Stop," Alex pleaded tearfully, unsure of how much longer he could deny this. George paused for a moment and regarded the situation in front of him quickly before pulling the other into a tight embrace against his chest. "If you really want me to stop, I will. But you don't have to do this alone. You've been strong for so long my sweet boy. You've been so good, so so good. Let me take care of you son."

A whimper was the only warning George got before Alex turned and pressed himself into the embrace, sobbing. The older man easily scooped him into his arms, carrying him to the couch and cradling him in his lap. "Shh, don't cry little one," he soothed, stroking the tangled black hair. "I'm just so tired," Alex sobbed, clutching onto George like he was a lifeline and he was drowning. "I don’t want to be like this anymore.." George pulled the other man's face up, pressing a gentle kiss to the wet lips. Alex surged forward to return it, fighting to deepen it but Washington pulled away. "Such a good boy," he whispered, wiping tears from Alexander's face. "Please sir," Alex choked out, hands darting out to tug at George's shirt. "I need..I need you.." "No little one," the older male sighed, easing the hands away. "This isn't what you need right now. Rest. Go back to sleep. And if that's still what you want when you wake, we'll talk about it." Alex sniffled, burying his face in his shoulder. George reached over to grab the remote and clicked on the tv, staring aimlessly at the show on while he waited for Alex to doze off. When the smaller man's breathing evened out, he glanced down, examining the tired face. A sudden overwhelming desire to protect the boy filled him and he let out a faintly possessive growl. The little one currently curled in his lap was his now, and nothing was going to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too smutty in this chapter, but do be prepared for the next one. As always, thanks for reading.


	6. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander likes to talk back a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long guys, smutty stuff is quite a bit more complicated than I thought. It's not perfect, but I am hoping its sufficient for a first timer. Any suggestions for future improvement would be greatly appreciated!

     A short hour later, Alex woke to see George watching The West Wing and idly running his hands through his hair. Feeling the smaller man stir, he looked down, a soft smile gracing his face. "You're up. Feeling better little one?" Alex blushed at the name, but nodded all the same. "Yes sir," he mumbled back, wincing when his adjusting resulted in hitting his arm. He had almost forgotten what he had done last night. George noticed the look of pain and straightened, reaching out to take the bandaged wrist in hand. "Let's go up upstairs and clean this," he offered, not waiting for a response. Instead, he merely stood and carried Alex up the stairs bridal style. "Sir, I am perfectly capable of walking on me own, please put me down!" Alex stammered. Pushing open the bathroom door, George let out an amused snort, setting his Alexander on the counter and set to work re-wrapping the wounded arm. "Little one, talk less." he chortled, focusing on his work. Alexander, not amused with the current child like treatment, jerk the cleaned arm away and glared at his boss. "I'm not a little kid you know, you don't have to treat me like one," he grumbled, gulping at the dark look that crossed Washington's face. George leaned in close to Alex's ear, trapping him on the counter. "Was that back talk son?" he rumbled, nipping sharply at an earlobe. Alex gasped, trying to shake his head. "N-no sir, I was just trying to tell you that I can do some things myse-," He was stopped by a large hand covering his mouth. "The only thing I want to hear come out of your mouth when I remove my hand is a safe word. Understand Alexander?" Eyes wide, Alex nodded his agreement. George slowly removed his hand waited. Alex racked his brain for a few moments before softly offering "Rochambeau.." A smirk quipped at the corner of George's lips but he said nothing, instead tapping on Alexander's thigh. Alex caught on and wrapped his legs around the other's waist and allowing himself to be carried into the bedroom.

     Carefully depositing Alexander on the bed, George turned to his dresser to find something he would need for this scene and to give himself a moment to think. They had not talked about this as well as George had wanted, but as long as they had a safe word, a light punishment would not be harmful. He considered this as he dug through the drawer, grinning when he found what he wanted. Turning back to Alex, belt in hand, he steeled himself and adopted his 'general' tone. "Oh little one..I can't have you talking back all the time. Something simply has to be done, wouldn’t you agree?" he practically cooed, approaching the bed. Alex worried with his body lip, demeanor naturally slipping into a submissive state. "Yes sir. I've been very bad.." he whispered, flushing slightly at the words. George kneeled with one leg on the bed, a hand on Alex's thigh. "I think you need to learn a lesson. Roll over onto your stomach, up on your knees." he commanded, almost chuckling at Alex's haste to obey. He ran the belt teasingly down Alex's spine, noting the shiver that passed over him. "I think ten will do. You're going to keep count. Use your word if you need to. Do you understand?" Alexander nodded, face pressed into the soft comforter below him. George gave him a moment before swinging the belt down carefully for his first strike. The blow wasn't hard, but Alex jumped anyways. "One," he squeaked. Gathering a bit more force, he struck him again, running a soothing hand along the area after he was done. "Two, sir.." Alex whimpered, shifting slightly. The rest of the strikes went much of the same way, George occasionally offering harder ones, but mostly keeping them to superficial stings. Despite the relatively gentle nature of the spanking, Alexander was still in tears by the last strike. "Ten, sir.." he croaked out, trembling. George cast the belt aside, rolling his boy gently to his back. Alex's face was streaked with tears and his cheeks were stained a deep red with embarrassment and arousal. "Please, please sir." he begged, hips bucking up slightly. Washington ran a teasing hand along the obvious bulge in the front of Alex's sweatpants, smiling down at the writhing man.

     "What do you want son?" George asked gently, moving to run cruel fingers along the top of the sweatpants. "Yo-you sir," Alexander whimpered, shifting restlessly. "Oh no no my boy," George tutted, withdrawing his hand and flashing Alex a cruel grin. "You have to tell me exactly what you want little one," Alex let out a frustrated sob. "I want you to fuck me sir. Please, please fuck me." George thought about drawing it out, teasing the smaller male a little more but decided the situation was too new, too fresh to push it. There would be plenty of time for that later on but for now.."Shh, little one you did so well," George praised, tugging the sweatpants down and off. He left the bed and Alex began to whine at the loss of contact, but George merely shushed him, stripping his own clothes and placing them off to the side. Grabbing a bottle of lubricant and a condom from the nightstand, he eased back onto the bed, settling between Alex's legs. Alex started squirming, starting to beg again. "Sir please hurry I need it so bad please." Washington ignored the rambling, coating a few fingers with lube before brushing one against the younger man's tight entrance. Making sure to apply a generous amount of lube to the puckered hole, he slowly worked a finger in, enjoying the yelp it drew from the other man. Easing another finger in, George scissored them carefully, working to open up Alex has gently as possible. "Sir, pleasepleaseplease," Alex babbled, grinding down on Washington's fingers to get relief. The older man groaned, feeling his self control slip. "Son, if you keep it up I'm going to leave you like this," he growled, hooking his fingers into Alexander's prostate. "So desperate and needy. And you were being such a good boy. You took your spanking so well." He paused, considering for a moment before finally slipping a third finger in. Alex's breath hitched and the babbling finally stilled, the boy too lost in pleasure to form in coherent thought. George smirked, giving it a few moments before withdrawing and Alex whined at the loss. "Hold on boy," George chastised, slicking up his cock and positioning himself in front of Alex's entrance. "I swear to god if you don't fuck me right now I'm going home," Alex groaned weakly, glaring at the man above him. "Tough words for such a desperate little slut," George faintly snarled, pushing into Alex with little thought. George stilled, afraid he had hurt the younger man. "Sir please move. Jesus christ, you have to move now!" Alex begged, bucking his hips up. George raised an eyebrow but decided to let the disobedience slip this time. Mainly because he was in no position to argue with his cock buried in the tight warm body beneath him. He thrusted forward, groaning in bliss at the tight heat that welcomed him. He knew he wouldn't last long at this rate; it had been far too long and the needy little whines and whimpers spilling from Alex's mouth were heavenly. The tightness and warmth building told him he didn't have long before he would finish, so he wrapped nimble fingers around Alex's swollen member and began stroking. "Oh god sir, I'm gonna-I can't, not much longer" Alex stammered out, grip tight on the bed sheets as he thrust into the touch. "I know, I know, you've been so good for me son.." George murmured, leaning up to capture the other's lips in a chaste kiss. "Come for me, now little one," he demanded. Alex let out a low moan at the command and came quickly, spilling himself over George's hand and his stomach. The tight clench on George's cock overwhelmed him and he too finished quickly, giving a final hard thrust before slightly collapsing on top of Hamilton with a groan.

     The two laid there for a few moments before George became uncomfortable and slowly eased out of Alexander, shushing him again as he headed to the bathroom. Returning with a warm washcloth, he pulled Alex into his lap, wiping him clean with careful strokes. Alex chose to hide his face in the older man's neck, relaxing under the gentle touch. Tossing the cloth aside, Washington wrapped a blanket around the two of them and pressed a soft kiss to the younger man's forehead. "Such a good boy," he praised, smiling at the blush that colored Alexander's cheeks. Gripping his chin tenderly, he forced the other to meet his gaze. "I mean it Alexander..you were so good my little one. I'm so proud of you." Alex stared, looking a bit like a deer in the headlights before surging forward for a kiss. George granted it, letting Alex set the pace to make him comfortable. When he pulled away, he frowned, still feeling a bit unclean even after the wash cloth. "Sir?" he whispered timidly, afraid to overstep any boundaries. "Alexander, please call me George. Especially at times like this." Alex made a face at the thought, but then smiled shyly."George..can I take a bath?" he asked. George beamed and Alex almost melted at the fondness on the other's face. "Of course," he chuckled, unwrapping himself and gesturing for the other to follow him. Alex did so, traipsing down the hall with the sheet wrapped around him.

     Stepping into the bathroom, Alex took note of the enormous bathtub sitting in the corner of the bathroom. "How did I miss that..?" he mumbled, fingers tracing idly along the edge in awe. George was busy turning knobs and pulling something out from the cabinet to pour into the water. "Bubble bath?" Alex questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Now it was George's turn to blush and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I just..well I just figured you've had a long few days and I used to do this for-well that's not important but I mean who doesn't enjoy a good bubble bath. If you don't like it though, I'll run it again," George stammered, so uncharacteristically flustered that Alex couldn't help but grin. He crossed over to him, wrapping arms around the taller man's waist in a tight hug. "Thank you George. It's wonderful," he assured, dropping the sheet and slipping into the tub with the sigh. "I'm going to go clean up and then look into some take out," George called over his shoulder as he moved to leave the bathroom. Alex turned, pouting a little. "You aren’t going to join me? It's not like there isn't enough room," he joked, but there was a certain vulnerable quality in his voice that George didn't miss. "You want me to stay?" Alex nodded, face timid as if expecting rejection. George couldn’t have that; shutting the bathroom door, he carefully moved to slip in behind Alexander. He couldn't help but grin when the boy relaxed onto his chest, eyes fluttering shut. George regarded him fondly; Alexander looked like he belonged there. Like he had always been meant to be there. Alexander was always meant to be his and he wanted everyone to know it. He nuzzled into Alex's neck, before finding a visible spot to suck a dark bruise into. "Mine," he growled, arms tightening around the other man. "Yours.." Alex gasped back, tilting his head to bear his neck more. Pressing soothing kisses to the mark he had made, George couldn't help but smile. He could get used to this..


	7. Poor Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, because I was feeling a little angsty myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-harm mentions, slight panic attack, poor Alex in general. Also, sorry for making John like this..please don't hate me.

     After their bath, two retired downstairs to order take out and spend the rest of the afternoon watching Netflix on the couch. Usually Alexander preferred to be more productive on Saturdays, but considering he was curled against George Washington's chest watching Bewitched with Chinese takeout, he couldn't find it in him to complain. Half way through the movie, the email notification on George's phone and Alex was struck with a realization  that he hadn't so much as glanced at his phone since he had been here. "George..?" A distracted hmm came from above him. "Where's my bag?" George titled his head in confusion before remembering that he had left it in the car. "Oh, when I carried you in last night I left it in the car. I didn't think about your phone being in it. I can go get it for you." he offered, but Alex shook his head. "No, let me." Grabbing the keys of the counter, Alex headed out the door and to the car. Clicking the button and opening the passenger door, he grabbed his phone from the side pocket of his bag and unlocked it as he headed back inside. As he walked through the door, the barrage of messages and voice mails caught up. Seven messages from John, nine from Laf, even a few from Hercules. But the amount of missed calls were the real cause for concern. Hesitantly opening his voice mails, he prepared himself for the worst.

       _"Alex, man we have all been trying to get ahold of you for two hours. I swear if we go to your office and you are passed out in there, I'm grounding you."_

_"Mon ami, Je suis inquiet, where are you?"_

_"Hey Alex, its Herc. Look, John and Laf are pretty worried. Its eleven and we still haven't heard from you. Please just..don't tell me your are passed out in some bar by yourself again. Please call me."_

_"Alex, its Herc again. We went by your apartment, your office, and your favorite local dives. We are really worried. Please, please just fucking call us back."_

_" Alexandre vous feriez mieux appel moi ce cas, ou bien je vais appeler la police!!!"_

_"GOD DAMN IT ALEX YOU SWORE YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS SHIT TO US ANYMORE!"_

_"Alex, its Hercules..again. Look, I calmed John down but he's still pissed. And I somehow convinced Lafayette not to call the police, but dude this is ridiculous. You know we love you and we are just trying to help. Just please be okay."_

      Alex was trembling by the time he had finished the messages. He quickly dialed Herc's numbering, figuring he would be the calmest. A few seconds passed but he finally answered.

      " _Alex what the fuck man, we have been trying to find you all night?"_ Hercules' voice was relived, but there was still a hint of anger. Alex could hear John's voice coming from a distant before it was roaring into his ear.

     " _YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU COULDN'T HAVE CALLED! LAF AND I WERE WORRIED SICK AND YOU WERE PROBABLY OUT ON ANOTHER BENDER! HOW CAN YOU BE SO GOD DAMN SELFISH ALL THE TIME?"_

      Alex flinched away from the phone, trying to collect his thoughts before stammering back an answer.

     "John I didn’t mean to worry you all I just had a long day at the office and then-," John's voice cut him off before he had the chance to finish.

     " _And what, you decided to go get drunk after you got done? You can't keep pulling this shit man, this is the reason you and I didn’t work out, why Eliza left you. If you keep on, your going to drink yourself to death and you will be alone. No one will love you like this."_

      The phone went dead and Alex became aware of the tears rolling down his face. His friends were angry with him..they wouldn't want anything to do him anymore now. No one was going to want him, no one would ever love him. He crumpled to the ground, the tightness in his chest making himself known. He couldn’t have a panic attack now, not with George here. But his breath was coming out in harsh pants and the room was starting to fill increasingly too small. "No no no," he whimpered, curling up into himself under the counter. The itch was back again; the itch to feel pain, pain was constant, grounding. Ripping off the bandage, he scratched at the healing wounds, sobbing to himself. "No one cares, no one would care.." he chanted to himself.

     George tried to wait patiently for Alex to come back but he missed the small male. He briefly glanced at the clock on the wall. Alex had been gone for twenty minutes. He assumed he had to call his friends and maybe tend to a few work things. But it shouldn't have taken him this long. He wandered into the foyer, but didn't see the younger man there. Frowning, he glanced up the stairs but there was no sign that Alex had gone there to talk. That left the kitchen..George meandered in, breath hitching at the sad sight. He quickly dropped down to the boy's side, taking his hands in a firm grip. "Alex, look at me." The trembling man kept his head down, unwillingly to meet the other's gaze. George swallowed, knowing that it was time to assume his other persona. "Look at me," he commanded, leaving no room for disobedience. Alex finally looked up, face tear streaked with smudges of blood from his hands. George's heart shattered at the sight. Gently but firmly, he guided the boy to the sink and washed the blood away from his arms and face. Wrapping the arm carefully in a clean towel, he sighed. "What happened?" he finally asked, moving to wash the blood away from his own hands. "My friends were worried..I..I called them back and John was so-so angry. He was right though.." Alex's head dropped, sobs beginning to wrack his body again. George walked over, pulling him against his chest. "What did he say?" Alex whimpered, shaking his head. "He's right..no one is going to put up with me. I'm pathetic and I'm going to die alone. Everyone's left me, no one will ever love me.." he sobbed. " George could feel the anger boiling inside him; how dare John attack his Alexander? Who was he, but someone who abandoned Alex when he needed him most? None of that mattered right now though and he focused his attention back on the crying man. "Little one, I won't leave you. I'm here for you. Let me help you." Alex collapsed into the other's embrace and allowed himself to be carried back to the living room where they settled onto the couch once again. The movie continued, with George pressing occasionally kisses to Alex's forehead and whispering praises in his ear. When the other finally drifted off again, George allowed himself to drift back to the anger he held earlier. A buzzing from Alexander pulled him from his angry thoughts as he pulled the boy's phone out. The screen flashing read Herc :) and George untangled himself from Alex to answer. Stepping into the foyer, he answered the call.

      " _Alex thank god, look I'm sorry about John he just lost it-,"_

     "Mr. Mulligan, this is George Washington, Alex's boss. He is with me right now. He will not be home for the weekend, and he will not be speaking to any of you for the remainder of his time here. Especially, Mr. Laurens. Good day." George ended the call, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking deep breathes. He had to remain calm. He had to take care of Alex. That last thought reminded him, he really needed to run into town and pick up a few things before this went any farther. Checking to make sure the smaller man was still asleep, he scrawled out a quick note before heading out the door and into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My french is a little broken, so I used google for what I couldn't remember on my own. Apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> 1\. Where are you?  
> 2\. Alexander you'd better call me this instance or I'll call the police.


	8. Rule Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George requires terms and conditions.

     George hadn't meant to be gone for so long; he had got caught up at one of the stores he had stopped at and before he knew it, two hours had passed. He rushed back home, hoping beyond hope that Alexander had remained asleep. Pushing open the door, arms laden with bags, he called out into the foyer. "Alexander..I'm back. I brought pizza.." He was discouraged to find the younger man was not in the living room where he had left him. He took the stairs two at a time, frantically searching every room that Alex could be in. "Fuck fuck fuck.." he chanted under his breath, racing back down the living room. Taking a deep breath to try and collect himself, he finally noticed the back door was open. Praying that's where Alexander wandered off to, he went out and was relieved to find his little one perched on the side of his pool, feet dangling in the water. "So you found the pool I see.." Alex jumped at George's voice, before beaming at him. "I love this," he responded softy, eyes drifting back down to the clear water. "Its good exercise," George shrugged, pulling off his shoes and joining Alex's side. They stayed quiet for a moment before George remembered the pizza. "How about we go eat dinner?' Alex stuck his tongue out at the thought of more food. "Not hungry.." he mumbled, kicking his feet back and forth. "Alex, you have to eat three times a day. Its important for your health." George chided. Alex scowled, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance. "I've eaten enough. I'm fine." George let out an exasperated sigh. "Alexander, we need to talk." The older man didn't miss the way the other tensed and couldn't help but grimace when he opened his mouth. "If this is a break up talk, save it.." Alex's voice soundly oddly hollow and he seemed to be trying to hold himself together. "Alex, no, that isn't what I-I mean I just-there's some things we need to straighten out." George finally managed, reaching over to wrap an arm around the boy's shoulder. Alex shifted away, staring at the water with dark eyes. "Alexander..this is a complicated situation. I don't-I can't promise I know what I'm doing all the time. But I want to help you. Its obvious you need this, whether you realize it or not. I want to help you, because I care about you. But we have to establish some rules if this is going to work." he pauses, a slight frown turning up the corner of his lips. "I don't know how your other relationships worked but I want this to be different. I want this to be beneficial for you; I want you to be safe and comfortable." Alex seemed to be listening, posture relaxing slightly.

     "What do you need me to tell you?" he finally asked, voice cautious. "I need you to tell me what you need. What this kind of relationship does for you." George tried to carefully choose his words, hoping to avoid offending the smaller man. Alex fidgeted, looking anywhere but at George. "I can't take care of myself..I understand that. I get so wrapped up in my head..when I'm manic I just go for days and days. I don't sleep or eat. I can't stop myself. When that happens I need someone..I need someone else to be in control. Completely in control. The rest of the time..I just need a firm hand. John used to tell me I was an insolent little brat that needed to be punished all the time." George let out a faint noise of anger but Alex just shrugged. "He was right. I can be awful. I need punishment sometimes." Washington let out a pained breath he didn't know he was holding. "Alexander..I don't want to hurt you. I know what I did earlier begs to differ but-," "I like pain.." Alex whispered, face bright red and tears of embarrassment brimmed in his eyes. "I know its disgusting but sometimes I just want someone to hurt me, treat me like I'm worthless.." he let out a harsh laugh, wiping at the tears. "You probably think I'm a freak.." he whispered bitterly. There was a pause before George was standing, pulling Alex to his feet so he could meet his gaze. "Is this really what you need?" he questioned, searching for any sign of hesitation in the other's face. A timid nod was the only response he got. "Then let's go inside and eat. I have some conditions and I need to know what you are comfortable with." This time Alex didn't argue, silently trailing behind George. He took the slice he was offered once in the kitchen and ate it without compliant, watching George with hesitant eyes.

     "First of all, we'll keep your safe word from earlier. You remember it right?" When Alex confirmed, George plowed on. "We'll also use stoplight protocol, which I assume you are familiar with. I also want to enact a code system." Alex cocked his head in confusion and George reached a small notepad on the counter. "I know you had a panic attack earlier. I can imagine this isn't something new, but I want to help. So we'll have code for each situation you can think of. That way, there's no miscommunication." "Okay.." Alex conceded, trying to process. "You mentioned your manic episodes. How about code black for those? Code blue from the depressive phases?" George suggested and when Alex nodded, he jotted them down. "Code red for panic attacks?" Alex nodded again, but his mind was racing. John and Eliza hadn't gone through all this trouble. Sure they had been careful and considerate, but in the end, they didn't put this much thought into what he really needed. Did this mean maybe George..no, it couldn't be that. He pushed the thought aside, trying to refocus but George knew he had lost the boy. Sighing, he set that list off to the side. "We can come back to that later..do you have any conditions?" An automatic head shake and no. George raised an eyebrow. "Alexander..you're allowed to say no to things. I won’t judge you. I don't want to do something you aren't okay with. "I don't like caning..spanking is okay. Just, no cane please. Everything else I can think of is okay." George smiled faintly; it wasn't as much information as he wanted but it would do for now. "Thank you for telling me that. Now I would assume you don't want this to be public," The frantic head shaking and wide eyes gave George all the answer he needed. "That's fine Alexander. It will be better that way, for now. I would prefer all play be done here, if that's alright with you. That will mean you'll need to keep somethings here, extra clothes, things for work ,etc." Alex looked nervous at this but didn't disagree. "I won't use my..names for you in public. But during a scene, I will refrain from calling you by your name. I would like you to find a name you feel comfortable calling me during these..activities." George had been addressed several different ways in instances like this. A particularly amusing one had been 'The General', but he wasn't fond of it. He expected sir to be Alex's choice, the boy did seem to be rather fond of the word. He was so wrapped in his own thoughts that he almost missed Alex's mumble. "What was that son," Alex was red again, staring at the bar as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. The mumbling didn't get much louder the second time and George huffed. "Son, I'm not that old, but my hearing isn't what it used to be. Please speak up my boy."..can I-can I call you daddy?" Alex stuttered, shoulders hunching like he was trying to hide inside himself.

     George was floored to say the least. That word..that word coming out of Alexander's mouth should not be arousing as it was. He gulped, moving as if on autopilot to stand in front of Alex. "What was that son," he rumbled, hands moving to cradle either side of Alex's face. "I-I said..can I call you daddy?" he whispered, voice small. Warmth coursed through George's veins as the word slipped from Alex's mouth again. Alex seemed to misinterpret the silence, frantically trying to pull away from Washington's grip. "I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have said that, I'm so sorry-," he stammered quickly, panic evident on his face. "Hush son," George pressed a tender kiss to the boy's forehead. Alex chanced a glance up at the other's face, searching for signs of disgust. "There he is.." Washington cooed, stroking his cheek. "There's my boy, my sweet little one." Alex gasped, mouthing opening in surprise and George took the opportunity to claim his mouth in a passionate kiss. When they broke for air, Alex stared at George with dark, half hooded eyes. "Daddy.." he breathed, reaching out to shyly toy with the buttons on George's shirt. George groaned at the word, suddenly remembering what else he had gone into town for. '"I bought some presents for you while I was in town little one. Would you like to go upstairs and try them out?" He smirked at the eager nod. "Let's go.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually Alex is going to actually going to have to deal with his friends, but for now..welp. Daddy Washington to the rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so bear with me please. I am learning and trying to improve. Suggestions are welcome!


End file.
